


Sweat

by writingLILY



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Consensual Sex, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Please don't judge me, Sweat, What Have I Done, but nothing explicit, there's sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingLILY/pseuds/writingLILY
Summary: "I know an exercise that can make you sweat even more."inspired by a3! web manga chapter 156
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Kudos: 24





	1. tasuku is perhaps a bit distracted

Of course, Tasuku made true of his promise to Tsumugi that he'd help him build muscle. Although, Tasuku thinks that with Tsumugi's body it'd be hard to build muscle so maybe he'd just trick him into thinking that the training menu he created is for building muscle but really about stamina. 

The plan was start with warm ups and the easy ones to not strain the other's body too much considering Tsumugi doesn't do a lot of exercise like him.

Well, that was Tasuku's plan until an hour ago when sweat slowly accumulated in Tsumugi's body.

Tasuku was perhaps distracted. Only a bit, though. He just can't take his eyes off Tsumugi's body especially with the way the gray t-shirt clung onto him because of sweat and when he can feel his breathe in his face when he was doing the sit ups.

"You okay, Tacchan?" Tsumugi asked noticing the distracted state his friend was in. He wiped the sweat off his face, feeling quite excited with the future result of his training.

"Yeah," Tasuku answered looking at Tsumugi who was opening up a bottle of gatorade.

He eyed the droplets of sweat on the other's throat as he gulped the drink down with need. Tasuku licked his lips and grunted.

"Let's finish up, Tsumugi."

"What? Why? We aren't even halfway thro—"

"I know an exercise that can make you sweat even more."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "more," he moaned.

Tasuku pinned Tsumugi on the door as soon as they entered their room. Kissing the other deeply until they were both panting, he reached with his other hand for the doorknob. Hearing the telltale click of the lock he pulled Tsumugi to his bed. 

"W,wait, Tacchan," Tsumugi said his voice coming out in a wheeze, still not recovered from the deep kiss they just shared. "I'm sweaty. Let me ta—"

He couldn't finish his words as Tasuku kissed him yet again. Tasuku tugged at the other's cloth taking it off from Tsumugi. And as soon as it was off, he trailed kisses down Tsumugi's body. Getting even more turned on from the soft mewls the other makes. 

"Tasuku, more," he moaned. Tsumugi gently kicked tasuku down. removing his belt, he straddled tasuku. "I want you now, Tacchan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not even gonna say anything

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, there's gonna be a part as requested by one of my moots.


End file.
